


A whole new world

by neo_shadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_shadow/pseuds/neo_shadow
Summary: Sora and Roxas are brothers and have recently been adopted by a man named Ansem the wise. Together they start a new life with a new family, new school, and new friends. What does life have in store for these two? Will they make friends? Enemies? Romantic partners? Wait and see how life pans out for these two young boys.
Relationships: Axel & Demyx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work on progress and also faced a change for the ships. So please understand i did my best to edit but some hints at the previous shil might show. I learned that the ship was bad so i changed my views and the work.

“C’mon Rox! It surely won't be as bad as you're acting like it will!”  
“Yeah. And I'm sure I'll fit right in like you do.”  
“People would like you better of you didn't sulk all the time. You would be more approachable!” 11 walked in silence for a while until they could see the school they would now be attending.  
“There it is!” Sora said, nudging the blonde next to him. “Remember, we're supposed to go get our schedules first thing.”  
“Yeah. Almost forgot.” Roxas looked at the tall building as they approaches the front gates. 

●●●●●●●

The bell already rang. Where am I even going!? Roxas glares at his schedule and then around him. The sea of people had already thinned and now he was left alone with a few stragglers. Roxas groaned in frustration as he turned to head down another hallway.  
“You should be careful with the noises you're making, you might get unwanted comments.” The voice came from behind him but Roxas didn't turn around.  
“Yeah, you just proved that. ” He retorted. He heard whoever was behind him tsk and decided to turn around. Behind him stood a tall boy with bright red hair that stuck out in points. The redhead was smiling at Roxas, who just stared in turn.  
“Your one of the new kids, right?” He finally said. He extended his hand towards the blonde. “Name's Axel, get it memorized.” Roxas extended his own hand forward and shook Axel’s hand. “I was supposed to meet you earlier but I overslept and ended up being late. I'm here to help you find your way around. And don't worry about your first block- I can get you excused for the tour.”  
“Tour?”  
“Yeah. I'm going to show you around the school. “ Axel started walking, and with a wave of his hand added, “Come on. We only have first block.” The red head set off at a brisk pace, his longer legs taking him farther in one step than Roxas could travel in two.  
“Hey, I know you said we don't have long but would you please slow down some! Some of us aren't giants.” Roxas said.  
“I will have you know I'm only six three.” The redhead shot back as he slowed down enough for Roxas to keep up. “So I only plan on pointing out the important things so if you have questions, like, where your classes are, you're gonna have to speak up.”  
“Well, seeing as you found me while I was lost trying to find my first class I would say it is VERY important to see where the classrooms are!” Roxas held his schedule out towards Axel, who snatched it out of his hand. Axel looked over the piece of paper before handing it back to Roxas.  
“Well aren't you in luck. Your first and third block are the same as mine. And you second and fourth are on the way to the gym.”  
●●●●●●  
The tour took up most of the first block. During that time Roxas had seen the gym, lunch room, auditorium, and about half the restrooms. When they arrived to class Roxas took one of the empty seats around the middle of the classroom. The day went by fast afterwards.  
“So, how was your day Roxas?” Sora smiled at his brother.  
“Not terrible.” Roxas responded, feeling a bit better than he had this morning. After asking Sora how his day was the smiling boy went on about the people he had net today and about his classes. Roxas looked up at the sky and thought Maybe this won't be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Sora and Roxas had started at the new school. In that time Sora had already managed to find a small group of friends. Roxas, on the other hand, was not finding making friends as easy as his brother did. Roxas tried engaging with his classmates but most just ignored him. There was one girl who was in all of his classes that actually came to Roxas on her own accord. She has come to Roxas before class and introduced herself as Namine. She was really friendly and even showed Roxas pictures from her sketch book.  
Now Roxas sat in his homeroom staring at the dry erase board in the front. In it the teacher had written a few lines of important information. The teacher was explaining about how students would be taking a new class. Starting today all students would be taking a life skills class. Roxas looked over to Namine, who sat right next to him. All she did was shrug in response. The teacher continued on talking about partner work and stuff of that nature. When the teacher was finished they split off into groups of two. Namine turned in her seat so that she was facing Roxas.  
“Partners?” She stared at Roxas..  
“Sure.” Roxas examined the board in the front of the room again, taunt what was written without really registering it.  
“Hey, Roxas.” Roxas felt a shiver run up his spine when he heard the whisper in his ear. He turned around quickly and saw the smiling redhead that had given him a tour of the school two weeks before. “Wanna partner with me? It would be a great way to make a friend. “ He was smiling big, as if trying to be friendly, but kind of made Roxas uncomfortable.   
“Sorry. I've already partnered with Namine.” He said, pointing his thumb at the blonde girl to his left. Axel’s smile fell as he looked at the girl then back to Roxas. He shrugged then smiles again.   
“Oh well. I'll just partner with Saix again. Have fun you two.” The bright haired boy got up and walked over to another boy on the other side of the class. The boy must have been Saix, because that's who Axel immediately started talking to. Roxas made note of his long blue hair and scarred face.  
“Alright everyone. If you have your partners we can get started.”  
●●●●●●●●●●  
The day ended and Roxas was now outside waiting for Sora. His brother was in a club meeting so he would be a while. He sat against a short, brick, wall that separated a small tree from the sidewalks. He took a deep breath of Spring air and started coughing before his lungs were even half full. While struggling to get a decent breath a voice came from behind him.  
“Hard to breathe with all this pollen, right?”  
“Wha-” Roxas turned to look behind him.  
“Pollen’s a pain in the ass.” Axel said plainly. He pulled a water bottle from his bookbag and offered it to Roxas. “Don't worry. I haven't drank from it yet. I bought it for the walk home but you look like you could use it.” Roxas took the offering and took a few sips. He handed back to Axel.  
“Thanks.” Roxas took a breath.  
“So, what are you doing sitting out here?” Axel had moved closer to where Roxas sat. Roxas looked up at him. He wasn't even looking at Roxas, just looking around the courtyard. Roxas wondered why he had even approaches him.  
“I'm waiting on my brother. He's trying to join a club, I think.” Roxas shrugged, and kept an eye on Axel.   
“Cool. Cool.”  
“Why are you here still, anyways?”  
“Huh? Oh, well….” Axel seemed to think about what he would answer but Roxas never got to hear it because Sora came running out of the school right as Axel opened his mouth.   
“Sorry I took so long. It was more than I thought.” Sora came to a stop in front of Roxas, slightly breathless.  
“Ah, you were fine. Ya know, you didn't have to run all the way out here.” Roxas stood and put his bookbag on. “Well, bye….” Roxas tried to remember his name.   
“Axel. Got it memorized?”  
“Obviously not.” Roxas shrugged and left with his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

One month had come and gone since Roxas started at school. In that time he managed to make a handful of friends. He found himself spending most of his time with Namine, however, one thing Roxas had found odd was Axel. During homeroom, the redhead would stare at Roxas during the life skills class. Axel also seemed to be following him, hovering awkwardly around him during morning segments and break. It was the start of September, hopefully the start of Roxas’ second month at school, when Roxas finally confronted Axel.  
“What do you want?” Roxas stopped in the middle of an empty hallway and raised his voice just above his normal speaking voice. He smirked when he heard the squeak of Axel’s shoes on the tile floor. “You're always following me so there must be something on your mind?” The blonde turned to face Axel. “Surely I'm not that off putting?”  
“Um… well…. Ya see….” Axel, caught off guard, fumbled for words. He waved his hands as if he would also the words he was looking for out of the air. After a moment of struggling Axel sighed and looked at Roxas. “I'm just gonna have to be straight forward, I guess. Honest truth? I've been trying to approach you but I'm unsure how. I guess I just want to be friends, maybe, I guess.”  
Roxas stared at Axel for a moment before shrugging. “All ya has to do was say something. Following people around like a stalker doesn't go over well with most people.” The redhead seemed to brighten almost instantly.  
“Well, you're not exactly approachable.” Axel’s demeanor had already changed to be more relaxed. He approached Roxas as he teased him. “You're kinda like a zombie.” He looked Roxas up and down.  
“This place does drain my life energy.” Roxas responded with an eye roll. Axel gave a small laugh and Roxas smiled. Maybe getting to know the guy wouldn't be so bad.  
●●●●●  
The weekend, what joy that brought to the students. Roxas was carried with the sea of students rushing to get out so they could go home and do absolutely nothing. When they slid through the doors to the outside Roxas managed to separate himself from the crowd of white and blue uniforms. He stood away from the sidewalk, waiting for Sora when he saw Axel push his way through a group of loitering students and job over to the blonde.  
“Hey, Roxas!” He sounded slightly winded. “Since it's the weekend and all I was wondering if you were busy on Saturday?” Roxas thought for a moment.  
“I don't think I am. Why?”   
“Well my parents aren't home until Sunday and I could use some company.” He paused. “I figure it would be a way for you to get to know me.” Axel seemed as if he had been waiting all day to ask Roxas this little question. After thinking it over Roxas answered.  
“I'll have to see. I don't know much about my…..” Roxas let the word drag out for a second. Did he really want to tell Axel about his foster parent? It wasn't a matter of being embarrassed or something like that. This was just a fact that Roxas deemed very personal. “I'll just have to see.” He finally said. “I'll text you or whatever.” Axel had insisted on exchanging numbers the day Roxas agreed to be friends. The redhead nodded.  
“Kay. See ya whenever then.” Axel jogged off just as Sora came walking up. Sora raised an eyebrow to Roxas as he watched Axel leave but all Roxas did in response was shrug. On the way home Sora decided he wanted to know about Roxas’ time at school.   
“You haven't really talked about anything.” Sora opened the conversation. “Have you made any friends? Surely you have. I've seen you hanging out with that Namine girl. Ya know, she's related to Kairi I think.”  
“I've made friends, Sora. Believe it or not you don't have to be incredibly outgoing to make friends.” He paused, contemplating how much he actually wanted to say. “Namine is actually my life skills partner. She's pretty nice. We're actually going to hang out tonight.” The look on his brother's face instantly made home regret sharing that last bit.  
“Do you like her Roxas? Is it really a date?” Sora was beaming now. He had actually stopped walking and was standing in front of Roxas. Roxas stepped to the side and kept walking. He could hear the hurried footsteps behind him as his brother turned and caught up.   
“It's not like that at all. She wanted to go to an art class tonight but found out it's a partner class and didn't have anyone to go with her. I wasn't busy so I told her I would join her.”  
“That's sweet. I had no idea you could be like that.” Sora teased. Roxas banned him in the side with his elbow, smirking when he heard a soft oof beside him. Not long after that they approached their house. The both stopped outside, looking aft three modernist style house. The glass windows covering the front allowed for a good view of three well lit living room where there were two people sitting on the gray couch inside. One was was a man with long blonde, the man who was caring for the twins now, and the other was a short man with dark black hair. Roxas recognized the second man but could not recall his name. The only thing he could think of was the personal nickname of Mickey Mouse. Roxas had dubbed him such die to his small size and high pitched voice. This man had escorted Sora and Roxas to their new home, and Roxas guessed he would be responsible for checking on them for the first few months of living here.  
The pair walked inside and conversation stopped. Their caretaker stood and started towards them. Roxas felt his heart speed up, worried about what might come next.  
“Boys, I have some news.” Their foster parent’s voice was deep and smooth, almost soothing. “I know you have not been here very long but I have grown rather fond of you two.” Even Sora stopped moving, bookbag dangling halfway down his arm, when he heard what he was saying. Roxas heart was still fast but now for a whole other reason. “I am discussing the possibility of adopting you. But I did not want to make the final decision without input from both of you.”  
“Are you serious?” Sora’s voice was barely audible. Roxas was unable to make words form.  
“I am very serious.Being rich and old becomes kind of lonely and I need someone to leave something to when I die.” Roxas stood there for a moment, then slowly nodded. He hopes it was enough to get the message through. Sora was the one who spoke.  
“I… think that'll be great…”


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas left with Namine that night, still a little in shock. When she asked what had happened he told her.   
“He hasn't even had us that long. Most of the people who get us only last a couple of months. What if he changes his mind? What if one of us wakes up screaming and he decides he can't handle it?” The words fell from Roxas’ mind faster than he could stop them. He said some things he wished he hadn't and was thankful when Namine didn't press.   
“Surely he won't. He is making his choice. Besides, Ansem is a well known figure in this town, know for his kindness and wisdom.” She said that as if it would solidify some sort of truth. They walked the rest of the way without talking. When they got to the building the art lesson was at Namine broke the silence.   
“The class is on the fourth floor.” She looked up the side of the old mill. This place was known for being a place for artists of all kinds to meet and work. The pair entered and climbed the narrow stairs. Roxas was so caught up in the art that covered the wooden walls that he didn't notice Namine stop, and ran into her. She yelped and hut the door she had just been trying to open.Roxas uses the walls to push himself off of Namine, apologizing.  
“It's okay, Roxas.” She pulled herself off the door and opened it. “I did the same thing when I came here the first time. But I was unlucky enough that the person in front of me managed to get through the door before a fell and I landed on my face.” The girl’s face redeemed slightly as she remembered the incident.   
“Yeah. I guess it's better. And hey, at least know you.” Namine nodded and Roxas stepped through the door. They walked into the class just as it was starting, taking a seat close to the door. The idea of the lesson today was to paint someone else. You were supposed to paint a picture of your partner while they painted a picture of you. While painting Roxas and Namine would peer past there canvases trying to look at each other, occasionally they would toss out a “Hey.” or “Stop moving!” It was fun and at the end of it the two swapped painting. Namine had done an amazing job with her painting, which showed Namine’s view of Roxas behind his canvas. Roxas had been hesitant to give his painting to Namine but the smile on her face made him relax. He might not be the best artist but at least someone appreciated it.  
Roxas walked Namine home then got a cab for himself. When he arrived back home he went inside and was surprised to see that Ansem was sitting in the living room. He walked from the doorway over to the edge of the carpet of the living room.   
“Is everything okay?” Roxas asked.  
“You should go check on Sora.” Ansem looked up as Roxas ran upstairs to Sora’s room. When he got there Sora was sitting cross legged on his bed. He had dried tear tracks on his face and was slouching.  
“S-Sora?” Roxas kept his voice quiet, he approached slowly, making sure he didn't move too fast and spook his twin.  
“I'm o-okay now. I'm sorry. I had been fine and I-I just don't know….” Sora’s voice trailed off as he gave a small sob. Roxas was kneeling beside Sora’s bed and had placed a hand on the brunette’s knee. “Ansem heard me shout and came up to check in me. I.. I think I scared him. Roxas. What if he has changed his mind?”  
Roxas thought about the man who was currently downstairs. The way he looked at Roxas. The way he said nothing but for Roxas to check his brother. Then he thought of what Namine said. He didn't want to give his brother false hope but he needed to lift his spirit somehow. He took a deep breath before speaking.  
“He doesn't seem like that kind of guy.” Sora sniffled and laid back down, leaving space beside him. Roxas crawled into the bed with him, not even bothering to go change. Right now all Roxas could do was lie with his brother and hope for the best the next morning.  
●●●●●  
The next morning Roxas slid out of his brother's bed and went downstairs. It was about 8 am and Roxas knew breakfast would be ready by now. He tried not to wake Sora but when we was about to leave the carpeted room and step onto the hardwood floor of the hallway Sora’s voice, still heavy with sleep, asked what time it was. Roxas headed downstairs while his brother worked to make himself a bit more presentable. Roxas had not even bothered to change out of the clothes he had worn out with Namine, and had fallen asleep in.  
When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Ansem preparing plates to his left. Roxas liked how the bottom floor looked. Once you were inside you were on tile floor. To the right was a carpeted area that served as the living room. It had a love seat, couch, and recliner forming a square with the TV filling the missing side. In between the furniture was a black coffee table that was covered in paper. To the right of the entrance the tile continued into the kitchen. A well lit space with marble counters and stainless steel appliances. There was an island bar in front of the stove, that now housed a few plates and bowls that held food. In short, the inside matched the modernist style of the outside.  
Ansem looked up as Roxas entered. “Good morning. Did everything turn out alright?” He did not elaborate on his question.   
“Yeah.” Roxas approached the round wooden table where plates and silverware were laid out. Ansem opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by Sora who had just jumped off the stairs, which was a mistake in his still half asleep state.  
“Morning!” Sora said cheerfully as he pushed his body away from the ground.  
“Way to go Sora! Now there’ll be a Sora sized dent in the floor!” Roxas was glad to see his brother back in a good mood. Sora responded by sticking his tongue out of his mouth and that meh sound. Once all three of them were sat at the table and had gotten their food Ansem spoke.  
“I would like to say I am deeply sorry about last night. I had no idea what was wrong and had not knowing things would happen.” Ansem looked from Sora to Roxas. “I was not notified of what you two had gone through and when I asked about it I was given a pitiful response and told that it was likely nothing. I have decided it would be good for both of you to start therapy.” Roxas choked on his milk and Sora had dropped his fork. Roxas turned sideways in his chair as he coughed and gasped for air. When Roxas was finally able to breathe again he turned forward and looked at Ansem, who now had a concerned expression.  
“Did I say something that offended you?”  
“No. That's not it.” Sora looked at Roxas for help.  
“You see. All of the people we've been through have never thought about that…”  
“Yeah.. They always get scared when they first see one of us freak out.”   
“Well, as someone who has study in the medical field I know that something has to be done to help you two. Besides, I've already made my commitment.” Ansem nodded before he started eating. The twins took that as a sign that the conversation was over and began their own meals.  
“Oh. I forgot to mention.im going over to this guy from school’s house this afternoon.” Roxas decided that getting out was better than staying inside all day. “I don't know how long I'll stay so I guess I'll call or whatever before I leave his house.”


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas had texted Axel around noon and now, about 3pm, he was in a cab on the way to the redhead’s house. He had been thinking that he was going to be able to walk but was surprised to find out that Axel wasn't in the same neighborhoods as most other students. Axel actually lived in a large neighborhood on the outskirts of the school zone. That wasn't the biggest surprise to Roxas, however. What shocked him the most was the fact that Axel lived in a neighborhood that was well known for housing the richest students at school.  
It took about 20 minutes for the cab to arrive at Axel’s neighborhood. When they pulled onto the first street the cab driver made the comment to Roxas, “Who do you know that lives here?” Luckily it didn't take very long to reach Axel’s house, seeing as it was one of the first four houses. The cab stopped in front of the house, not even bothering to pull into the driveway, and let Roxas out.  
“Thanks for the ride.” Roxas said as he paid. The cab driver just gave a small nod in response, count the cash to make sure Roxas hadn't shorted him. Once sure he had the right amount the driver pulled away from the curb and sped off. Roxas watched home go, wondering how he was still in business. Roxas hadn't even turned around when he heard Axel calling to him. The taller boy was standing on his front porch, not too far away. He was waving at Roxas, trying to get his attention, then morning for him to come inside. Roxas approached the, now empty, door. Axel was already inside the living room, setting up snacks and games.  
The blonde entered and shut the door behind him. Roxas looked upwards towards the high ceiling. A skylight filled the small foyer with bright light. The walls of the foyer extended into the living room, curving to allow floor space in the second floor where the wall became windows. Roxas made his way across the polished tile to the carpeted living room where Axel was waiting for him.   
The first thing Roxas noticed was Axel’s choice in clothing. He had only seen Axel in the school uniforms and was quite surprised by the the dark pants and vest that Axel wore. Roxas also noticed the single silver stud on Axel's ear.  
“What? Never seen a punk before?” Axel flopped down on the vinyl couch and gave Roxas a smug look. Roxas didn't know how to react. “What were you expecting, dude?”  
“I don't know. You always act so awkward at school I didn't think you were like this.” Roxas motioned to the boy on the couch.  
“That's school man. Expectations, ya know? Oh. By the way. I have another friend over at the moment. He's upstairs. Don't know how you'll feel about him.” Axel turned his attention from his guest to the TV. Roxas was just about to sit down when he heard a voice from upstairs.  
“Axel, you dick! What did you do with my stuff!” Rapid footsteps followed.  
“Be careful how you come out here. I have more company over!” Axel called back, but didn't answer the question. Above them appear a boy wrapped in a towel. He was still dripping wet and was holding onto his towel as if it was keeping him alive. He glanced at Roxas in surprise then turned his attention the Axel.  
“Axel you're such an asshole! You totally did this to embarrass me!” The boy had dusty blonde hair that was done in a mullet. He was thin and slightly feminine but fit looking. His arms were muscular and he had abs, however he didn't see like the type to work out.  
“You're right. But would you really expected anything else?” Axel waved his hand above his head.   
“Fine. Fine. Ya funny have to be such a crybaby about it.” Axel held up a t-shirt and jeans. “Come and get ‘em.”  
“Dude. Give me a break this time. Like you said, you have another guest.” Roxas looked from the not upstairs to Axel. He gave a small nod as he made up his mind and left the living room. He wandered over to what he guessed would be the kitchen. As he walked away he heard Axel whisper “aw man.” and a “Ha!” from upstairs as feet came pounding down the steps. Roxas hung in the center of the kitchen for a while. It was much different from the kitchen in his own home, just slightly bigger. It had tile floors and marble counters and all the appliances were stainless steel and up to date.  
“You can come back now!” Came the other boys voice. Roxas walked back to the living room and say Axel's Other friend now sitting on the arm of the couch. “Thanks man. Axel insists on making a fool of me every time I'm over.” He stood up and extended a hand to Roxas. “Name’s Demyx by the way. Nice to meet ya.” Roxas shook hands with Demyx, a bit surprised by his manners compared to how Axel had behaved. Another contrast were the brighter colors Demyx wore. Sure he was wearing plain blue jeans but his shirt was a bright blue graphic tee depicting bubbles of multiple sizes.  
Axel glanced at the two with a slightly sour look. When Demyx let go of Roxas’ hand all he did was smile. How weird that these two are friends…. Roxas thought. Demyx opened his mouth like he was going to ask a question but Axel turned up the volume on the tv. Demyx gave Roxas an apologetic look then rolled his eyes.  
“Anything worth watchin’?” Demyx turned to where he faced forward on the couch arm while Roxas moved around the back of the couch to sit on the other side.  
“Not really.” Axel stopped scrolling on a news channel and turned the volume back down.  
“Why not just put on a movie? You have a ton of them.” Demyx offered.  
“Not like we've watched all of them a hundred times.” Axel pulled at one of the points his flame red hair formed.  
“Well… what do you think Roxas?” Demyx turned his attention to the blonde boy. Roxas stared for a moment, drawing only blanks. He shrugged and Demyx frowned.   
“We could go buy drugs.” Axel said.  
“Yeah. Like Mr.Perfect would go buy drugs.” Demyx sighed.   
“Yeah. You've got a point.”   
“You could give Roxas a tour?”  
“Nah. Too much work.”  
“We could see what the others are up to.”  
“Oh hell no. I see enough of them at school man.” Axel was sat up straight now. Roxas was a bit spooked by the sudden anger that was radiating off of the redhead.  
“Okay. Okay. My bad.” Demyx was standing now, holding his hand up, palms front. “You've been talking to them more so i figured things were better. Sheesh.” Roxas felt a twinge of worry but pushed it down. He must not have hid that worry good enough, though, because Demyx sighed again. “No need to worry Roxas. We aren't going to fight or anything.” Roxas felt his face warm as Axel turned to look at him. Before he could make eye contact Roxas turned his face towards the window behind him.  
“Sorry.” Axel’s voice was quiet. Roxas turned his face back towards the other two and looked at Axel. He was surprised by how quickly the boy had changed from angry to a more neutral attitude.  
“ It's fine. “ Roxas muttered and looked down at his lap, trying to avoid eye contact once more.   
“Hey. How about we just watch the Lion King? It's a classic!” Demyx already had the DVD in hand and was moving towards the DVD player. The attempt to break the slight tension was much welcomed and Roxas sank happily into the couch cushions. After sitting between Axel and Roxas, Demyx pressed play. For the rest of the day Roxas’ thoughts felt fuzzy, and the blonde wasn't sure why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early to make up for the gaps between chapters 4 and 5.

Roxas got home around 5pm Saturday evening. When he walked in the door he could practically feel his brother’s curiosity coming off him in waves. He was thankful that Sora managed to hold back his questions until he had been home a good thirty minutes.  
“Did you have fun?” Of course that was the first question.   
“I guess.” Roxas shrugged his shoulders. All they had done was watch a couple of Lion King movies. After Axel’s outburst things had been a bit tense, but Roxas didn't dare tell Sora.  
“Was it just you and Axel? Did you meet anyone new?”  
“Why are you so invested in my social life?”   
“Because you're my brother. Plus, I could make any of your friends my friends easily. Gotta know who will be the best to approach.” Sora shrugged this time.  
“There was another guy there. Name was Demyx. I think you two would get along.” Sora nodded. The pair had been standing in the kitchen for the entire conversation. Roxas was now rummaging through the fridge while Sora appeared to be contemplating jumping onto the marble island that took must of the floor space.  
“I'm trying to talk Ansem into ordering pizza tonight. I know he today cooks but I could use some cheesy -”  
“And greasy.” Roxas interrupted.   
“Yeah but that doesn't take away from how good it is. If anything it adds to it.”   
“That's nasty.”  
“To each their own.” The brunette smiled, and deciding that the counter would make a good seat, jumped into the marble top of the island.  
“You would think you had had enough of it after the last family we stayed with.”  
“That was heaven.” Sora place a hand on his chest and, using his other hand as support, leaned back with his face up towards the bright, LED ceiling light.  
“Yeah. Sure.” Roxas scoffed.   
“You just don't know good food.” Sora was now looking at Roxas.  
“If Ansem says he's ordering pizza I'll ask for a salad or whatever.” Roxas had given up on his search of the fridge and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets on the wall. He got some ice and filled the cup with tap water.  
“Ya know that the fridge water taste better, right?”  
“Only because it's colder.” Roxas drank a mouthful of water then set the glass on the counter near the sink. He normally would have put it on the island but with Sora sitting up there he didn't want to take the risk.  
“Oh! I almost forgot!” Sora slid off of the island and ran to the living room. He came back with a small, light pink, envelope. “Namine brought this by earlier.” Roxas took it from Sora and opened it. Inside was a small card. The front of the card was decorated with flowers and had “You're invited” written in crayon. Roxas chuckled a bit, imagining Namine suddenly remembering that she wanted to send this while she was working on one of her art pieces. He opened it and read the message inside, this one was written in pencil.

You're invited!!!  
I'm hosting a small party for my birthday!  
It's nothing big, just my close friends and family.

The rest was her address, what time, and what to bring to the party. Roxas put the card back into the envelope and set it on the island. Sora was leaning on the wall with a raised eyebrow.  
“Are you going?”  
“You read it before I got home?”  
“Nope. Kairi is Namine’s cousin, I think. I'm her plus one.”  
“Well, I don't think I could say no to Namine so I'll have to go.”  
“She wouldn't want you going if you didn't want to.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Kairi.”  
“How vague.”  
“You know it.”  
Roxas was tempted to jump at his brother but pushed the thought away when Ansem appeared in the hallway behind Sora. He looked from Sora to Roxas before he spoke.  
“I didn't know you were home Roxas.”  
“Sorry. You weren't out here so I figured you were busy.”  
“Well, since you're home I guess now is a good time to order the pizza your brother has been begging for.” Sora fist bumped the air and Roxas hung his head. When he picked his head back up Ansem gave him a questioning look.  
“Just order me a salad or something please. I've been worn out in pizza for at least a year.” Roxas didn't feel like dealing with Sora making him feel guilty for being the reason Ansem changed his mind. Ansem left the room to order the pizza and Sora began to jump around.

●●●●●●●

After supper Roxas went upstairs to his room. He fell backwards onto his bed and turned on his phone. The light was bright and she tried to adjust the brightness through squinted eyes. Once he had managed that he opened his texts and opened the thread with Namine. His fingered hovered over the keyboard for a moment, thinking. He rolled over onto his stomach and clicked his tongue. Why exactly was he going to text her? He figured it was to tell her he would be at her party but that wouldn't explain the slight nagging in the bottom of his stomach. He shook his head then texted her.  
R:Hey. I saw the invite  
A few minutes went by.  
N:Oh good! I didn't know if Sora would remember. So is this your way of saying you'll be there?  
R: yeah. I don't have any plans so I'll be there.  
N:Yay!! Can't wait. And don't stress over a gift.

Roxas pressed the button on the side of his phone, putting it in sleep mode. He rolled back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't too long before Roxas dozed off. 

********  
Roxas jolted awake to a hard knocking on his door. His heart pounded in his chest, replacing the sound of the knocking.  
“Roxas! Get up! Kairi is already here!” Roxas starred his door. Why was Kairi here? He thought for a moment, but drew a blank.  
“You got the invite last night! How could you have already forgotten!” For once Sora sounded frustrated. But Roxas had no time to focus on that. He jumped out of bed, swearing. He was digging through his closet when the door opened and Sora threw a set of clothes at him.   
“You got back late so I went ahead and put a nice outfit together for you. Hurry up or we will be late!” Sora shut the door hard which made Roxas jump.   
“What's got him worked up?” Roxas muttered as he began to change. He was quick about it and after pulling a vest over a dress shirt he examined his reflection in the mirror on his closet door. He gave his reflection an impressed looked. Spra had actually done a good job. He wore a pair of black dress pants, white dress shirt, and a black vest. His eyebrows drew together as one thought entered his mind.  
“We're matching aren't we..”  
“Yep.” Sora had opened the bedroom door and was leaning in. “Ready?” Roxas nodded, grabbed his phone, and followed Sora. The twins shouted to Ansem as they left.

************

They were getting close to Namine’s house when Sora suddenly came to a sudden stop. Roxas almost ran into him. He flared at the brown haired boy, but he didn't notice as he was scanning the sidewalks. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and followed his brother's stare. He finally saw who Sora was waiting for. A girl with red hair and a pink sundress was jogging across the street.   
“Sor-sorry!” She panted as she reached them. Sora smiled at her as she took a deep breath, turned to her left, pointed straight ahead, and said “Onward!”  
The trio walked for about another ten minutes before stopping in front of a two story brick house. Kairi looked to her left then her right, pouting. After standing for a few more moments she perked up and started waving.  
“Riku!” She shouted. A boy with silver hair walked around the corner. He looked at the group and smiled, then his eyes locked onto something and he looked down. He walked over and only offered a grunt as a greeting. Kairi looked at Riku with a frustrated expression then turned to Roxas.  
“You ready to go in? Naming is excited to see you.” Roxas nodded and followed the red head, Sora and Riku trailed close behind. When Kairi opened the door Namine was already waiting for them inside.   
“Thank you all so much for coming!” She said, smiling. “I’m so glad you could make it!” She gave each new commer a hug and led them into the living room.   
“Thanks for inviting us Namine!” Sora said once they were in the living room.  
“You're welcome. These things are typically just my family so getting to invite classmates and friends is pretty nice.” Namine gave a small laugh. “Just help yourself to food and enjoy. We won't be doing cake or anything.” As the others walked off Namine turned to Roxas and grabbed his hands.  
“I'm so glad you came, Roxas!”   
“I'm glad you thought to invite me.” Roxas laughed a little. Namine opened her mouth to say something else but before she could say anything someone had called her name.  
“Oh. That's my mom. I have to go see what she wants. Just make yourself at home.” Without another word she turned and made her way to the open door that led to the back yard. Roxas stayed where he was for a moment and looked around.  
The living room was well lit with a carpeted floor. There was a couch and a loveseat for seating with a black metal coffee table sitting in front of the couch. There was a TV sitting on a wooden TV stand. There was quiet instrumental music coming from the TV. The living room connected to the kitchen to the right. Some people were sitting on the furniture talking while others moved about from the kitchen to the living room to the yard.  
While Roxas examined the area around him he noticed movement heading up a staircase near the entrance to the house. He caught the movement just in time to realize that it was Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Once they were out of sight Roxas followed. He followed slowly behind until he heard a door slam shut. He moved quickly on his toes until he was upstairs. He could hear Kairi’s voice through the first door at the top of the stairs. He leaned close to the door, crouched on the carpet.  
What on earth are they doing up here?  
“We are not leaving this room until you two work out whatever is nothing you!” Kairi sound upset and a little angry.  
“There is nothing to work out Kairi.” Came Sora’s voice.  
“Well then why wont you talk to each other?” Kairi again. “I'm sick and tired of you two avoiding looking at each other. Whenever we hang out it is tense and I just don't understand!” She sounded on the verge of tears.  
“I don't know what you're talking about Kairi!” Sora sounded hesitant now. “Riku, tell her she's just confused.”  
Silence.  
“Riku?”  
A sigh.  
“Why aren't you talking?”  
“She's more aware than you give her credit for.” Riku’s voice sounded tense.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Sora….”  
“Ri-” Sora’s voice was cut off.  
There was no sound for a moment then it sounded as if someone had fallen into the wall.  
“What was that!?” Sora shouted. There was a grunt from the other side of the door and pacing foot steps.  
“I-I’m sorry Sora. I just didn’t know what to say so I just-”  
“I don’t care! I can’t…. I just- UGH!!” Within the next few seconds Roxas heard heavy footsteps coming to the door and realized he was about to be caught if he didn’t think fast. He swung his head side to side looking for a hiding spot. He stopped when his eyes caught on an open bathroom door. Staying as low to the ground as he could Roxas bolted straight at the open door, practically on all fours. He heard the door latch behind him as the bedroom door swung open. Roxas held his breath trying to hear over the sound of his heart pounding. He sat with his back to the door in the dark as footsteps pounded down the stairs and Kairi shouted after Sora and her lighter steps followed close behind. Roxas listened closely as Riku steps sounded softly on the carpet and stopped.   
“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!” There was a thud and then steps going downstairs. Roxas sat for a few more moments to be sure no one else was around and then slowly opened the door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a blonde head peering over the top steps but let out a breath when he realized it was just Namine. He opened the door fully and stood up so that Namine could see him.  
“What on Earth just happened??” Her blue eyes were stretched wide as she crept towards Roxas.  
Roxas shook his head. “I’m not even really sure. Apparently something is wrong between Sora and Riku??” Roxas walked towards the stairs and craned his neck to look down, the three teens had disappeared already.   
"I heard the door slam and then someone stomping down the stairs. I wasn't sure if there had been a fight or something. Sora left in a hurry." Namine said as she followed Roxas's gaze to the bottom of the stairs. "He only stopped long enough to tell me to let you know that he was going home. Kairi was chasing him and then Riku left." Namine shook her head. "I hope everything is okay."  
"I don't know. Seems like whatever happened was a big deal." Roxas murmured. He stared blankly for a moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Come on. Let's enjoy the party. It is your birthday after all." He smiled at Namine and grabbed her hand to lead her back down stairs, ignoring the obvious blush that crept into her cheeks.


End file.
